1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to semiconductor devices and more specifically to FinFET devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
FinFETs maybe utilized to implement transistors and other devices in an integrated circuit. Typically, a FinFET includes a channel region implemented in a semiconductor “fin” structure, wherein the channel region includes a portion located along a sidewall of the fin structure. The channel region has a carrier (e.g. electrons for N-channel devices and holes for P-channels devices) transport in a general horizontal direction in the fin. In some examples, FinFETs may have gate structures located adjacent to the fin structures.
Some FinFET devices include multiple fin structures to improve drive current of the FinFET device. However, with some embodiments, the number of fins in a multiple FinFET device is limited by photolithography constraints. With other embodiments, spacers have been used to define the fins. However, the region in between the spacers is not utilized to form fins, thereby limiting the number of fins to two times the number of photo-lithographically defined structures.
What is need is an improved process for making fins of a FinFET device.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates identical items unless otherwise noted. The features shown in the Figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.